1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to motherboard testing systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device and method for testing a serial over local area network (SOL) function of a motherboard of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial over local area network (SOL) function of a motherboard is used to configure and monitor transferring process of a serial port of a computing device. The SOL function is tested by a user manually in a development stage of the motherboard. However, there is no standard method to test the SOL function in a production stage of the motherboard. The traditional testing of the SOL function is not convenient or efficient, and may impact the quality and production efficiency of the motherboard. Therefore, a more convenient and efficient method for testing the SOL function in the development and production stages is desired.